S'Dawma Hisakawa
S'Dawma Hisakawa, formerly S'Dawma Athi'ak is the current daimyo of the eastern fief known as Arazdaki. His demeanor is publically viewed as contrasting his regal appearance. He is sometimes seen as almost naive or childlike. This childlike friendly nature can sometimes lead to controversy; his visits to Adistone as of late were labeled by himself as diplomatic relations, but other figures sometimes see these visits to just be for his personal amusement. Pre-Dormian Collapse S'Dawma doesn't recall much about how his spirit had used him, though he retains some knowledge of intermediate Aeromancy. He isn't bitter against spirits, merely seeing his enslavement as a tactical choice with unforeseen consequences. Post-Dormia After S'Dawma gained his free will, he took up a giant blade and discovered purpose by protecting the weak. When villages arose, he protected them against brigands trying to capitalize on the chaos of a post-Dormia world. This eventually meant coming face-to-face with a barbarian lord that had been causing havoc across Trepheon. He met the demon known as Deilomac. Two great warriors exploded into battle within the small village. According to a legend, the two had fought for three days and three nights with no victor. Eventually, S'Dawma agreed to submit and join forces with the barbaric demon on the condition that they stopped raiding and instead take up fighting other barbarian tribes and villages that stood a chance. This story goes into much more detail and length, until they form a group known as the Five Grey Hawks. End of the Five Grey Hawks But, unfortunately for the new group, they had came into contact with the empire of Shijon at the beginnings of its golden age. The group of barbarians was ambushed by a group of eastern warriors lead by Kouta Hisakawa, a prominent warrior of the time. All through his time with the Five Grey Hawks, S'Dawma felt guilt with his path. This came to a head when Kouta Hisakawa himself put him to the blade. He gave him a choice, to die in honorable combat or serve him. This warrior saw the guilt in S'Dawma's eyes and gave him this choice. S'Dawma took up arms against the barbarian group, even though a majority of them escaped. Some legends say S'Dawma fought Deilomac during this battle, but most believe this to only be legend. Within Shijon S'Dawma joined the empire as a lowly servant of Kouta Hisakawa in Arazdaki. He absorbed each bit of knowledge Kouta had give to his students, eventually being able to become a student himself. The years pass and he is allowed to accompany Hisakawa in battle several times. But as time goes on, S'Dawma constantly improves on his skill, rumored (mostly by legend) to be one of the most highly trained warriors in the east; some even going as far to say he surpassed his master, but S'Dawma denies this. At some point, Kouta Hisakawa had even gone as far to label S'Dawma as his successor, even though he was two centuries older than he was. He had no blood relatives, as he deemed himself unworthy to have them. But he saw himself in S'Dawma, and labeled him as his son. Assassination of Kouta Hisakawa Upon one day where S'Dawma accompanied his master Kouta Hisakawa to an outpost, they hadn't expected an ambush of ninjas hired by an unknown enemy (or an enemy whose history is forgotten), The two warriors fought at their strongest, until only they remained. Kouta had one last request, as he expected to not walk away from this battle. To flee, to tell the others what had happened. Then to rule over his land and provide protection for lost souls, as he once did for S'Dawma. S'Dawma could not do this, he felt he must be the one to die this day. His master, his father showed so much kindness to an irredeemable soul such as him. So he fought. But as the smoke clears, his efforts were for nought. Kouta Hisakawa had been gravely injured during the fighting. Kouta's last words were a repeat of his last request, and his mixed sorrow and pride for his adoptive child's ability. The broken swordsman carried his master back to the empires lands, and brought his body back to Arazdaki and the entire day was a day of mourning for the deceased lord. In the days following, S'Dawma was labeled the new daimyo of Arazdaki. But soon after this, he met Solas'ir, a demon aeromancer who was wandering in search of purpose, like he was so many years ago. The Hisakawa Clan S'Dawma and Solas'ir guided reforms of the land which expanded the now-famed Arazdaki School of War. It gained several disciplines of trades and forms of warfare. The other reforms included making Arazdaki one of the most independent of the east, even to modern day, weathering both the collapse of the empire and the fish famine. The reforms also lead to military reforms, such as gaining a unique guardsman body with its unique gear fashioned for them: the Azigaru. Higher than that, an elite unit was formed to represent the ultimate warrior. Warriors recognized by a formal process similar to knighthood. While most knights of the time were viewed with a "good" nature, the 'Oni no Kishi '(Oni Knights / Demon Knights) were different. They're viewed as the avatars of warfare, taking on ornate red and intimidating armor with monstrous masks. They're viewed as a necessity of warfare, a necessary evil. They only abide by the whims of the daimyo himself or higher. Current Time S'Dawma recently arrived in Trepheon in response to recent calamities regarding the corruption of the eastern fields. He brings with him a small guard force for basic protection and is currently residing in a rented home within the castletown. Sometimes he resides in a temporary home in Enthiour. He appears to be trying to improve eastern relations with Adistone, even going as far to offer his assistance in military reforms and tactical decisions. However, the daimyos of the east have seemed to be in a state of distrust, as several instances of unrest have happened. But, S'Dawma himself has had no proven involvement or motive in this conflict.